


Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок

by helenbeauty01



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artists, F/F, Happy Ending, New Years, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: AU, в котором Женя не может не рисовать Алину.
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva/Alina Zagitova
Kudos: 5





	Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок

**Author's Note:**

> Алине 18, Жене 20.  
> Работа не относится к реальным людям и основывается только на публичных образах.
> 
> Работы также выложена на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8470484

Впервые Алина столкнулась с ней на лестнице. Сегодня у неё было четыре пары, после которых пришлось задержаться в библиотеке — дома ей бы не дали спокойно подготовиться к зачёту. Поэтому, когда она направлялась к выходу, здание университета уже давно опустело.

Алина не смотрела под ноги и шла вперед на автомате, полностью погруженная в свои мысли. Впереди ещё три сложных зачёта, и она размышляла над тем, как не умереть на следующей неделе. Прекрасное время перед новым годом, которое точно способствует праздничному настроению, ага.

Внезапно её обогнала девушка примерно её возраста. Она шла быстро, низко опустив голову и прижимая к груди толстую папку, неряшливо забитую исчерканными листками. Алина нахмурилась и отошла в сторону — иначе они точно столкнулись бы. Девушка бросила на нее беглый взгляд. Огромные карие глаза, выкрашенные в бордовый волосы, неизменная брошка с Сейлор Мун — Алина узнала её. Это Женя Медведева, третьекурсница с дизайнерского факультета, умница, спортсменка, красавица и далее по списку.

Она вежливо улыбнулась краем губ — Женя улыбку проигнорировала — и уже почти забыла о Медведевой, когда увидела, что из папки выпал листок.

— Хэй! — Алина наклонилась и подняла… рисунок. Девушка, набросанная быстрыми короткими штрихами, хмурилась над книгой и сжимала в руках шариковую ручку. Сощурившись, чтобы лучше рассмотреть детали, Алина поняла, что на рисунке изображена она.

— Это что, я?.. — тихо спросила она, протягивая Жене рисунок.

Та почему-то густо покраснела и чуть ли не выдрала слегка помятый лист бумаги из пальцев Алины.

— Неважно, я просто практиковалась и скетчила разные позы, — нахмурилась Женя. Её ладони немного дрожали. — Не обращай внимания.

Алина только хмыкнула. Ну да, она же писала конспект в такой интересной позе…

Ей захотелось сказать это вслух, но вместо этого она ярко улыбнулась и мягко произнесла:

— Очень красиво.

Женя улыбнулась в ответ. Алина отметила, что она постепенно успокаивалась и становилась прежней дружелюбной, милой Женей.

Захотелось её подбодрить.

— Меня никто раньше не рисовал. Мне очень приятно.

Лист бумаги слегка подрагивал в жениных руках; она вздохнула и после нескольких секунд раздумий проговорила:

— Можешь забрать, если хочешь.

Алина забрала рисунок и благодарно кивнула.

.

.

.

За следующую неделю Алина успешно закрыла зачетную неделю и аккуратно, стараясь не привлекать особого внимания, попыталась расспросить знакомых о Жене. Те только пожимали плечами и рассказывали известную всем информацию. Несмотря на то, что Медведева была довольно популярной в университете, мало кто знал о ней что-то помимо публичного образа. К друзьям Жени Алина подойти не решилась — те выглядели слишком круто для того, чтобы вести с ними непринужденные беседы.

Женя всеми силами старалась больше не пересекаться с ней, однако в последний день учебы Алина нашла в сумке очередной рисунок — свой портрет, выполненный красками. Сердце замерло, щеки окрасились румянец. Это слишком красиво. Алина сложила рисунок пополам и вложила в ежедневник, чтобы всегда носить с собой.

— Медведева снова наблюдает за тобой, — заметила Диана, удивленно приподнимая брови. — Глаз не сводит.

Алина нахмурилась, комкая в руках салфетку, и коротко бросила:

— Тебе кажется. С чего бы ей это делать?

Диана пожала плечами и снова посмотрела в сторону стола, за которым расположилась Женя с компанией.

Чей-то взгляд щекотал спину, но Алина не поворачивалась — это было бы слишком очевидно. Вместо этого она выпрямила спину и поправила прическу. Если Женя хочет на нее смотреть, нужно выглядеть как можно лучше.

— Ого, она идет к нам. — Диана тут же натянула на лицо дежурную дружелюбную улыбку.

Алина напряглась.

— Что?! Ты не…

Однако она не успела договорить. Подошедшая девушка кашлянула, и Алине пришлось развернуться — чуть более резко, чем хотелось бы.

— Привет, — уверенно произнесла Женя.

Алина, не думая о том, насколько это вежливо, оглядела ее с ног до головы. Выглядела Медведева как обычно потрясающе, и Алина сглотнула. Молчание затягивалось, и Диане пришлось взять ситуацию в свои руки.

— Привет, Жень, — ответила она. — Ты что-то хотела?

Женя как будто с неохотой оторвала взгляд от Алины и протянула:

— Да… — она снова прочистила горло. — Я хотела пригласить вас на новогоднюю вечеринку.

Алина наконец-то отмерла и выпалила:

— Мы придем. Обязательно придем.

Голос едва её не подвел, и Алина досадливо поморщилась. Почему она так теряется в присутствии Медведевой? Это уже не смешно.

Женя кивнула.

— Я вышлю тебе адрес в мессенджере. До встречи!

Как только она ушла, Диана засмеялась, положив лицо на руки.

— Боже, ты бы видела своё лицо!

Алина молча ударила ее по спине и, схватив сумку, вылетела из столовой. На столе осталась порванная на мелкие кусочки салфетка.

.

.

.

Алина громко смеялась над очередной глупой шуткой старшекурсника, который заботливо подливал ей мартини в пластиковый стаканчик. Алина пила уже — второй? третий? — стакан и с каждым глотком смеялась всё громче и громче. Ей было слишком хорошо, слишком легко. В голове не осталось ни одной трезвой мысли, сознание будто плыло по теплым волнам, не задерживаясь ни на чем. Голова начала кружиться, но Алина только отмахнулась — это не важно, важно только ощущение почти отупляющего счастья и уверенности в себе.

Парень, имени которого она не помнила, положил ладонь ей на колено, но Алина даже не напряглась. Ей было слишком спокойно для того, чтобы думать о последствиях. Она пьяно улыбнулась и даже не попыталась отодвинуться.

— Эй, пойдем со мной, — раздался знакомый голос, перекрикивая орущую музыку, и кто-то взял ее за руку. Хватка была крепкой, но вместе с тем мягкой. Алина хихикнула и подняла взгляд. Полный стаканчик с алкоголем опасно наклонился в расслабленной ладони.

— Женя, — расплылась в улыбке она. — А почему ты здесь?

Медведева не ответила и сильнее потянула за руку. Алине оставалось только подчиниться.

Когда она поднялась на ноги, ей пришлось крепче схватить Женю за руку и прижаться к ней, чтобы не упасть. Парень попытался было возразить, но Медведева бросила на него угрожающий взгляд, и тот заткнулся. Алина только пожала плечами — «извини, сам видишь, я не могу возразить».

Они ушли из самой большой залы и медленно поднялись на безлюдный второй этаж. Алина потихоньку начинала трезветь, ей становилось уже не так весело. Молчание угнетало, однако она не решалась его нарушить. Женя почти толкнула её в какую-то комнату и закрыла дверь.

— Ты что творишь?! — взорвалась она. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что он тебя специально спаивал?

Алина удивленно приоткрыла рот. Туман в голове немного развеялся, и она вспыхнула.

— Нет, но я всё контролировала, — как можно увереннее заявила она, скрестив руки на груди.

Женя ухмыльнулась — естественно, она не поверила.

Алина вздохнула и с силой провела ладонью по лицу, чтобы сбросить с себя алкогольный дурман и начать мыслить трезво. Однако она не учла, что макияж не терпит с собой такого обращения, и разочарованно застонала, поняв, что всё, конечно, смазалось. Женя хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Иди умойся, горе, — смягчилась она. — Ванная в конце коридора.

Алина вышла из комнаты — Женя не двинулась с места, и ее пришлось обходить, чувствуя тепло ее тела. Алина поёжилась от холода, выйдя в коридор. Двигаясь совершенно механически, она нашла в навесном шкафчике ватные диски и мицеллярку и смыла растекшиеся тени и тональник.

Она долго колебалась, решая, идти к Жене на вечеринку или нет. Диана отказалась в тот же день, как их пригласили, — собиралась провести Новый Год с родителями. Алине отмечать было не с кем: родители остались в Ижевске, близких друзей она завести не успела, а уныло сидеть в общаге было слишком даже для её интровертной души. Поэтому она надела красивое платье, накрасилась и сама не заметила, как оказалась на том диване в объятьях незнакомого парня.

Алина досадливо поморщилась. Если бы не Женя, она наверняка бы с ним переспала. От этой мысли передёрнуло.

Без макияжа она выглядела слишком уставшей, но Алина только вздохнула и вышла из ванной. Нужно найти Женю и поблагодарить её за вмешательство. И больше не пить. Желательно никогда.

Алина открыла дверь в комнату, где могла остаться Женя, и поражённо замерла. Все стены спальни были увешаны рисунками: карандашными набросками, законченными произведениями, выполненными красками и пастелью. Большинство работ — это Алина. Она сидит на парах, сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб; она звонко смеётся, прислонившись к плечу Дианы; она тяжело дышит, оперевшись руками о колени, после кросса на физкультуре… Алина сглотнула. Это… Наверное, это ненормально. Женя на ней помешалась? Или просто «скетчит разные позы»?

— Знаешь, сталкинг — это плохо, — тихо произнесла Алина, когда Женя неслышно встала рядом.

С минуту они стояли молча, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. Женя вздохнула и устало потёрла лоб.

— Знаю, — наконец ответила она. — Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Не могу не рисовать тебя.

— Почему именно я? Ты могла выбрать любую другую девушку… Или парня.

Женя пожала плечами.

— Ты очень красивая. И искренняя. Если говорить полностью откровенно, ты зацепила меня с первого взгляда. Когда я увидела тебя в толпе перепуганных первокурсников, у меня наконец-то проснулось вдохновение после дикого артблока. Возможно, это судьба, — криво улыбнувшись, добавила она. — Моя судьба — это вечно рисовать тебя.

Алина прерывисто выдохнула. Она сама не заметила, как задержала дыхание, слушая монолог Жени.

— Наверное, ты сейчас скажешь, что я сошла с ума, — пробормотала Женя, глядя себе под ноги. — Я пойму, если ты попросишь…

— Поцелуй меня!

Алина решительно отмела все сомнения и схватила Женю за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза. В крови всё еще играл алкоголь и адреналин от неожиданного признания. Женя смотрела на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескалось удивление и что-то, похожее на робкую надежду.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — настойчиво спросила Алина, глядя на идеальные губы, подкрашенные матовой помадой.

Женя только кивнула и, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, прижалась губами к губам Алины. Невинный поцелуй закончился довольно быстро, и они отстранились. Однако ненадолго. Алина тут же прильнула обратно, запустив ладонь Жене в волосы, растрёпывая их еще больше. Женя выдохнула в поцелуй и обняла Алину за шею, прижимаясь ближе. От её тела исходил жар.

Больно укусив Алину за нижнюю губу, Женя тут же зализала ранку и положила ладонь ей на талию. Алина тихо застонала и в отместку сжала ладонь в кулак, чувствительно оттянув волосы девушки.

Поцелуй распалял в ней желание, заставляя кровь быстрее циркулировать по венам. Высвободив руки, Алина запустила их Жене под футболку, с наслаждением касаясь разгорячённой мягкой кожи. Внизу живота приятно потяжелело, и она сжала ноги вместе, чтобы хоть немного утолить жажду.

Стоять посреди комнаты было неудобно и, подтолкнув Женю, Алина прижала её к стене, мимолётно проведя ладонью по груди, скрытой тканью спортивного лифчика.

— Алина… — выдохнула Женя. — Стой… Пожалуйста.

Алина с неохотой отстранилась, глядя в потемневшие от желания глаза Жени.

Женя откашлялась и нерешительно произнесла:

— Я хотела попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Сейчас? — Алина удивленно приподняла брови и снова коснулась груди девушки. Женя ахнула и почти прошептала:

— Я хотела бы тебя нарисовать. Обнаженной.

Алина задохнулась и отпрянула. Это было… слишком неожиданно. Но не сказать, что эта мысль вызывала у неё отторжение. Женя смотрела на нее выжидающе и настороженно — наверное, прикидывала вероятность того, что Алина пошлет её далеко и надолго.

С минуту они молчали, а затем Алина уверенно кивнула.

— Я согласна. — И добавила Жене на ухо: — _Нарисуй меня как одну из своих француженок._

В глазах Жени вспыхнули игривые огоньки, и она облизнула губы.

— Раздевайся, — бросила она. — Я схожу за альбомом.

И почти выбежала в коридор.

Пальцы Алины легли на верхнюю пуговицу платья. Несколько секунд она колебалась, вертя пуговицу в пальцах. Они знакомы всего несколько дней… С другой стороны, возможно, они никогда больше не скажут друг другу ни слова. Решительно отметя все сомнения, Алина распустила волосы, быстро расстегнула платье и стянула его через голову. Бельё полетело туда же. Не зная, куда себя деть, Алина неловко присела на кровать и мысленно сказала себя не закрываться.

— Вау… — выдохнула Женя, тихо закрыв за собой дверь на ключ. Алина зарумянилась, но посмотрела Медведевой в глаза. — Ты выглядишь… Просто потрясающе! — воскликнула Женя и чуть было не выронила альбом и набор пастельных карандашей.

Алина хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Она чувствовала, как Женя изучающе оглядывает её тело; её взгляд скользнул по тонкой шее и ключицам, задержался на упругой груди и огладил талию и бедра. Алина прикусила губу.

— Спасибо, — деланно-смущенно ответила она. — Какую позу ты хочешь «поскетчить»? — она не смогла удержаться от шпильки.

— Я… — Движения Жени были суетливыми и неловкими, она бегала глазами по комнате, словно боялась посмотреть на Алину. — Ляг на диван.

Алина последовала её указаниям и легла в полоборота, стараясь скопировать позу Роуз. Женя снова облизнула губы и сжала в пальцах карандаш. Костяшки её пальцев побелели от напряжения.

— Ага, — произнесла она, — вот так. Опусти немного голову, — Алина повиновалась. — И не шевелись, иначе у меня ничего не получится.

Алина послушно замерла.

Поразительно, но она не чувствовала смущения. Сердце размеренно билось в груди. Пальцы слегка подрагивали, волосы щекотали щеку. Женя вмиг стала сосредоточенной, карандаш заскользил по бумаге, фиксируя каждую черточку, каждый изгиб. Она рисовала серьезно, взгляд утратил всякую игривость и возбуждение.

— По-моему, вы покраснели, мисс великая художница, — процитировала героиню фильма Алина, немного изменив её слова.

— Вам кажется, мисс натурщица, — ответила Женя, быстро-быстро что-то штрихуя. — Не напрягай лицо, пожалуйста.

Алина расслабилась.

Минуты пролетели незаметно. Алина в открытую любовалась Женей — та была невероятно прекрасна, полностью погрузившись в работу. Внизу живота собиралось напряжение, требовавшее немедленного разрешения, и Алина поёрзала на диване. Хотелось запустить ладони Медведевой в волосы, стянуть с неё ненавистную одежду и долго-долго целоваться, пока не станет совсем невмоготу.

Словно услышав её мысли, Женя на секунду оторвалась от рисования.

— Потерпи ещё пару минут, я почти закончила.

«Пара минут» по ощущениям тянулись как вечность. Наконец Женя светло улыбнулась и отложила карандаш.

— Готово. Можешь посмотреть, если хо…

Она не успела договорить. Едва она отложила лист бумаги в сторону, Алина поднялась с дивана и перебралась ей на колени. Положила руки на плечи и потерлась о ее бедро.

— Потом, — прошептала она, целуя женину шею. — Сейчас командовать буду я.

Женя задохнулась и послушно позволила стянуть с себя футболку и спортивный лифчик. Руки Алина заскользили по голым плечам, она пробежалась пальцами по выступающим ключицам и наконец коснулась груди. Женя застонала и вздрогнула, когда Алина сжала сосок, не прекращая целовать её шею.

Температура в комнате как будто поднялась на пару градусов. Алина задохнулась, чувствуя женины руки на своих бедрах. Это было… это было одуряюще. Однако ей хотелось большего. С неохотой оторвавшись от Жени, она встала на ноги и потянула девушку на себя. Та выглядела прекрасно: припухшие, порозовевшие от поцелуев губы, растрепанные волосы, румянец на скулах.

— Пойдем на диван.

Женя кивнула и, на ходу избавившись от остатков одежды — Алина даже не успела рассмотреть её обнаженной, — толкнула девушку на диван. Алина обняла ее за шею и хотела поцеловать, но Женя, усмехнувшись, выскользнула из ее рук и сползла немного вниз, удобно устроившись между ног. Алина сглотнула, когда они встретились глазами, и покорно откинулась на мягкую поверхность.

Женя ласково провела ладонью по внутренней стороне бедер, слегка царапнув ногтями нежную кожу, из-за чего Алина прерывисто вздохнула. Хотелось большего, и Женя тут же как будто мимоходом мазнула пальцами по клитору.

— Ах! — Алина задохнулась и инстинктивно схватила Женю за голову, прижимая ближе. Та поняла намек и медленно провела языком по промежности, срывая с губ Алины еще один стон. Это было слишком хорошо, хотелось больше и больше. Женя задвигала языком активнее, и Алина впала в прострацию, не сдерживая громких стонов и мечась по дивану. Женя творила какие-то чудеса.

Не выдержав долго, Алина почувствовала, что достигла пика. Всё тело враз ослабело, и она удовлетворенно обмякла на диване.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, где ты этому научилась, — тяжело дыша, прошептала Алина, когда Женя нависла над ней и припала губами к шее.

— И не надо, — хихикнула она.

Высвободив руку, Алина положила ладонь Жене на грудь, слегка сдавила. Дождавшись короткого выдоха, она скользнула ладонью вниз, огладила ягодицы и пощекотала внутреннюю сторону бедра. Женя застонала, она была очень возбуждена и явно нуждалась в разрядке.

Хмыкнув, Алина перевернула их местами, оказавшись сверху и тут же вовлекая Женю в поцелуй. Та с жаром ответила, обняв Алину за шею и не давая высвободиться. В отместку Алина «случайно» провела пальцами по клитору, вырывая у девушки стон. Женя постаралась сжать ноги вместе, но Алина не позволила. Вместо этого она скользнула внутрь одним пальцем, чутко наблюдая за жениной реакцией. Не встретив протеста, она добавила второй палец и аккуратно двинула. Женя больно укусила ее за губу и прижалась ближе.

Хватило всего пары минут, чтобы Женя охнула и, на мгновение напрягшись, обмякла в её объятьях.

Алина легка рядом на диван, стараясь не придавить девушку. Они обе старались отдышаться и молчали.

— Надеюсь, мы не помяли рисунок, — выдохнула Алина.

— Я тебе еще нарисую, если хочешь. — Женя положила голову ей на грудь и переплела их пальцы. Алина хитро улыбнулась.

— Это предложение?

— Надеюсь на это. Мне понравилось тебя рисовать.

Алина не сдержала смешка.

— А мне понравилось… быть рисованной.

Они обе расслабленно рассмеялись, и Женя потянулась за еще одним поцелуем.


End file.
